Prior processes for producing FAME by transesterification of triglycerides (i.e., natural oils) with excess methanol and alkali catalysts used batch decantation of the reaction products followed by a water wash of the FAME fraction to remove by-product glycerol therefrom. Where transesterification processes are practiced on a semi-continuous or continuous basis, water washing of glycerol, and often times methanol, from the FAME has been regularly practiced. Water washing produces an enriched FAME fraction, and a glycerol fraction containing excess methanol and water. In this type of process, excess methanol is ultimately rectified from the wash water via an expensive distillation step.
It would be desirable to provide a continuous low pressure transesterification process having low soap production and high conversion of triglycerides which does not include the introduction of water for washing glycerol from the FAME fraction.